Waktu Makan Siang
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Saat jam istirahat siang menjadi peperangan antar siswa untuk mendapatkan makanan, dengan kantin sebagai medan perangnya. Ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada perang kedua dunia shinobi! Fic gaje and gila! AU, Full Sasuke's POV


Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Saat ini aku tercatat sebagai salah satu siswa di Konoha High School yang merupakan sekolah khusus cowok ini.

Ada satu tradisi yang berbeda di sekolahku ini. Tepatnya saat jam istirahat siang. Kau akan tahu sendiri bila menghitung mundur dari tiga..dua..satu..

SIIIIIIIING

Kenapa belnya belum berbunyi ya? Ah, mungkin hitunganku terlalu cepat. Kita coba lagi, tiga..dua-

_Teng Teng Teng Teng_

"JAM ISTIRAHAT SIAAAAAAANG..."_  
_

Lha? Kok udah bunyi sih? Aku harus cepat-cepat lari nich!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Oneshot, AU, OOC, Full Sasuke's POV**

**Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang! *jiah, Dono kali***

.

"Cepetan! Nanti keburu kantin dikuasai Akatsuki lagiiiii..."

"Ayoo…cepat! Nanti rotinya keburu habiiisss!" seru seorang siswa yang aku kenal bernama Kiba sambil berlari kencang menyusuri lorong panjang kelas.

Aku juga tidak boleh kalah. Kalau aku tidak lari secepat mungkin, aku bakalan kehabisan makanan di kantin!

Di sekolahku ini saat jam istirahat siang adalah…Peperangan!

…

Aku sudah ada di kantin sekarang. Dan aku…sweatdrop! Kulihat lautan manusia di depanku. Telat beberapa menit saja, aku sudah ketinggalan begini.

Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan kepala sekolah khusus cowok ini yang menatapkan peraturan gaje yaitu dilarang membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah. Dengan alasan: _'Membawa bekal makan siang itu pekerjaan anak perempuan, dan itu tidak mencerminkan pribadi laki-laki sejati!'. _Begitulah kira-kira yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah kami. Dengan begitu, otomatis kan semua siswa menjadikan kantin sebagai pilihan utama saat jam istirahat siang. Karena siswa yang melanggar peraturan dengan membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah, akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat nista!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung kau akan disuruh memakai rok pendek 20 cm di atas lutut dan diharuskan memakai bra berwarna ngejreng di luar seragam sekolahmu. Belum lagi sorakkan dari siswa-siswa satu sekolahan sambil mencubit-cubit bulu kakimu. Yah, setidaknya hal itu belum pernah terjadi selama aku bersekolah di sini. Tapi hal itu cukup mengerikan untuk dibayangkan apalagi dikerjakan.

…

"AYO, ROTI PISANGNYA HAMPIR HABISSSS!" teriak ibu-ibu penjaga kantin.

Aku menggigit ibu jariku. Aku harus menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan kebagian makanan. Nasib perutku selama lima jam ke depan sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang.

Yang sudah menguasai kantin adalah anak-anak Akatsuki, nama lain dari OSIS untuk sekolah kami. Mentang-mentang mereka sudah kelas tiga, seenaknya menginjak-injak kami yang masih kelas satu ini. Di Akatsuki juga ada Itachi, baka aniki-ku. Bahkan dia sudah mewariskan nama Akatsuki untukku. Ih, siapa juga yang mau masuk jadi Akatsuki. Huft!

Ciri khas dari anggota Akatsuki adalah semua anggotanya memakai ikat kepala berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah gitu. Norak banget kan? Bagusan juga tali kolor kemana-mana kali, daripada ntu ikat kepala. Yah, tapi itu hanya pendapat pribadiku saja sih!

Yang ku tahu sih semua anggota Akatsuki selalu terjun langsung ke medan perang. Kecuali tiga orang. Mereka adalah Sasori, Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Sasori itu orangnya nyadar diri. Dia gak mau ikutan dorong-dorongan karena tubuhnya itu pendek dan bantet banget. Belum apa-apa juga dia udah terinjak-injak booo! Dan Kakuzu, hah~ gak usah tanya jawab deh! Bendahara Akatsuki itu mendingan mati kelaparan kali daripada ngeluarin uangnya buat jajan di kantin. Kalau si Zetsu, gak tahu kenapa dia suka ngomong sendiri gitu. Katanya sih dia punya dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Kepribadian ganda maksudnya siang jadi laki, kalau malem jadi cewek gitu? Nyahahah…gak tahu juga sih. Tapi dia suka ngerekam waktu perang kayak gini. Mungkin dia seksi dokumentasi kali ya!

…

Kulihat Rock Lee sedang meloncat-loncat berusaha menyerobot orang-orang untuk mendekati tempat penjualan roti. Ya, karena tubuhnya yang amat ramping itu (baca: kurus kering kerontang) dia dengan mudahnya bisa menyelinap diantara kerumunan para siswa itu.

Dengan terpaksa aku pun berlari dan ikutan nimbrung di kerumunan siswa-siswa yang saling dorong-mendorong ini. Suasana begitu panas dengan bau-bau yang khas dari tubuh para siswa. Bahkan ada yang pake acara muntah segala lagi. Aku terdorong ke sana ke mari di kerumunan ini. Aku jadi tahu rasanya naik haji. Ternyata seperti ini ya?

"Huh, merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru yang memperburuk keadaaan dengan merokok di dalam lautan manusia ini. Dasar gila!

Ya, aku tahu ini memang merepotkan, bro! Tapi kalau dengan mengeluh bisa mendapatkan makan siang, semua orang juga pasti akan melakukannya.

Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk mendapat udara lebih banyak. Benar-benar sumpek! Kulihat si Naruto-dobe juga sedang menyerobot di bagian penjualan ramen. Dasar bodoh! Dia malah pergi ke bagian makanan yang repot begitu. Ya, aku sih belajar dari pengalaman. Soalnya aku pernah nyerobot di bagian ramen, tapi sialnya aku malah keguyur kuah ramen yang panas itu.

"Ey, jangan tarik rambutku!" sembur Neji sambil menimpuk siswa-siswa yang menarik rambutnya itu. Sedangkan Gaara, dia sudah menabur-naburkan pasir yang sering ia bawa di kresek, ke semua siswa yang menghalangi jalannya. Gak tahu tuh, si Gaara jadi punya hobi yang aneh banget setelah sekolah di sini. Si Shino? Hah, dia itu ya. Karena kacamatanya jatuh, dia ngebungkuk buat ngambil kacamatanya, terus keinjek-injek deh! Naas sekali nasibmu, cuy!

…

Yak, aku sudah hampir sampai di meja. Aku menggapai-gapaikan tanganku dan melesat masuk ke barisan paling depan. Horeee!

Saat akan mengambil roti yang tinggal dua potong di atas piring, hap lalu ditangkap! Iya, ditangkap. Tapi yang menangkapnya bukan aku. Melainkan orang yang kukenal bernama Kisame, temannya Aniki di Akatsuki. Dia melahap habis roti bagianku.

Karena kesal, aku menonjok wajahnya dengan keras dan dia juga membalas seranganku. Tapi bukannya ditonjok, wajahku malah ditendang oleh kedua kakinya! Gak adil kan?

"Ukh.." aku pun terdorong mundur. Bau cumi langsung menyergap hidungku. Rupanya si Kisame kacrut ini belum cuci kaki dulu. Ya aku tahu sih karena dia tidak pernah pakai sepatu!

Karena lengah, aku terdorong mundur dan hampir tenggelam di lautan manusia ini. Dan hey! Siapa itu yang menarik-narik blazer-ku? Aku mencoba lari tapi blazer-ku tetap ditarik-tarik hingga akhirnya terlepas dari tubuhku.

"Jangan sentuh Sasukeeee…Awas kau yaaaa…" tiba-tiba Aniki-ku datang menerjang dan menampol orang yang sudah menarik-narik blazerku. Jah, dia emang suka heboh sendiri!

"Kau gak kenapa-napa kan, Sas!" tanyanya sambil memegang pundakku.

"Enggak!" ketusku. "Tapi aku lapaaarr.." mata Itachi terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Woy, Itachi! Dia kan musuh kita, un! Kau pilih dia apa Akatsuki, un!" teriak Deidara sambil memegang microfon dan menunjuk kami dari atas meja kantin.

"Maaf, Sas!" kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkanku sambil menitikkan air mata.

Ya, dia kakakku dan dia, lebay!

…

…

"AYO, ROTI PISANG TERAKHIR UNTUK HARI INI…NIH!" teriak ibu-ibu penjaga kantin yang dengan beringasnya melemparkan roti terakhir itu ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"..WAAAAA…."

Tentu saja siswa-siswa semakin menggila. Ketahuan nih pada maniak pisang semua! XD

Semua siswa langsung berlari ke arah roti tersebut akan jatuh dan berniat untuk menangkapnya. Bahkan Chouji sudah naik ke pundak Kankuro yang juga naik ke pundak Lee. Kasihan juga sih liat si Lee. Masa dia yang paling bawah sementara si Chouji yang gen- ehm maksudku sedikit agak gemuk, paling atas? Gak bakalan remuk tuh badan?

Mereka bertiga sudah jadi tangga manusia. Chouji sudah siap sedia dengan kuda-kuda menangkap roti yang melambung tinggi itu.

Merasa tidak terima roti terakhir didapatkan oleh si Chouji, aku berlari menubruk si Lee hingga keseimbangan mereka mulai goyah dan ketiganya langsung jatuh lalu terinjak-injak siswa yang lainnya.

Aku tertawa menang kemudian fokus kembali pada roti yang belum jatuh itu.

Aku menggapaikan tanganku dan sedikit melakukan aksi meloncat ke atas, dan…

_Sret!_

Resleting celana sekolahku terbuka! 0.0

Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?

Tak sengaja arah pandanganku terarah ke Sai yang tersenyum tidak menawan padaku. Oh, jadi ini kerjaan dia ya?

Dengan sudah payah, aku menyerobot kerumunan para siswa untuk menghampiri si Sai itu. Setelah sampai, aku tonjok, jotos, timpuk dan tendang si Sai itu sampai tepar dan saat ini terinjak-injak massa. Aku ikutan nginjek dia? Oh, jelas!

Kemudian aku kembali mendongak ke atas. Tapi…mana rotinya? Mana?

"Woooiiiii…Rotinya mau dimakan sama si Tobiiii!" seru Hidan sambil menunjuk seorang siswa bertopeng lollipop orange bernama Tobi yang hampir memasukkan roti terakhir itu ke mulutnya. Lha? Dia kan pake topeng.

Sontak saja semua orang berlari ke arah si Tobi. Tobi melotot melihat serbuan siswa-siswa yang berlari ke arahnya. Karena kalap, dia melemparkan roti itu ke atas kerumunan siswa-siswa sementara dia sudah tertindih siswa-siswa yang menyerbunya tadi.

Dan, hap! Roti itu ditangkap oleh Pein, ketua Akatsuki. Kemudian si pein itu menaburkan pierching-pierchingnya ke lantai kantin. Otomatis semua siswa yang menyerbunya jatuh terguling-guling karena terpleset pierchingnya.

"Gwokgwokgwok…rasain tuh!" dia tertawa maniak. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang kesurupan. Lagian ketawa macam apa itu?

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang si Pein, kulihat Naruto ngegigit kupingnya sampai si Pein itu jatuh berguling-guling sambil memegang kupingnya yang udah ilang sebelah.

Nice, Naruto!

Lalu Naruto menedang roti tersebut ke atas.

Tapi kenapa malah kau tendang rotinya? Grrr…DASAR BAKA DOBE!

Melihat rotinya melambung tinggi, aku kembali menggapaikan tanganku. Tenang saja, kali ini aku sudah mengeratkan ikat pinggangku dengan kuat kok! Jadi untuk kasus seperti melorotnya celana sekolah dua pekan terakhir ini, tidak akan terulang kembali.

Aku mulai meloncat tinggi. Jangan remehkan aku yang merupakan kapten basket sewaktu TK ini. Aku jamin aku pasti bisa menangkap roti itu.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi aku akan mendapatkan rotinya. Semuanya terlihat slow motion bagiku. Jeritan siswa-siswa juga tidak begitu terdengar jelas olehku. Mungkin saking senangnya kali ya?

_BRUAK!_

Aku jatuh dengan puluhan siswa di atas yang menindihku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan…taddaaa….aku mendapatkan rotinya! Benar-benar perjuangan yang luar biasa! Tidak terasa aku menitikkan air mataku. Hiks…bahagianya.

.

Tapi kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung lama ketika seekor babi berwarna pink milik kepala sekolah yang kami kenal bernama Tina Tonton, datang dan menyeruduk kepalaku. Otomatis aku menampol ntu babi itu pake rotiku.

Setelah itu si Tonton menarik paksa roti yang aku pegang dengan giginya. Baru kali ini aku melihat jelas hidung babi dari dekat. Dan saat itulah terjadi pertarungan tarik-menarik roti antara Uchiha Sasuke vs Babi pink. Sungguh tak elit sekali. Tapi berhubung tenagaku sudah terkuras habis dan ditambah lagi dengan posisi ditindih berpuluh-puluh siswa begini, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan roti kebangganku. Setelah itu, dengan tidak tahu malu, si Tonton langsung ngeloyor pergi membawa separuh jiwaku. Ahikahikahik…

_Teng Teng Teng Teng_

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Jam istirahat siang sudah habis.

"Woy, berani-beraninya ya kalian menindih Adikku!" terdengar suara Aniki dari atas sana.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa menindihku juga?"

"Hehehe…Maaf, Sas! Gak sengaja. Tadi aku kedorong-dorong gitu!" katanya lagi.

"Ih, Minggir gak! Berat nih~"

Aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk seragam putihku. Hari ini blazer-ku yang jadi korban. Ya masih mending kali daripada minggu-minggu sebelumnya aku kehilangan blazer, seragam sampai celana sekolahku. Jadi saat aku masuk kelas, aku cuma pakai kaos singlet dan kolor saja. Mana ada test baca puisi di depan kelas lagi. Malu abis! Tapi syukurnya sih bukan cuma aku aja yang pakai kaos singlet dan kolor doang! Di kelasku banyak banget. Bahkan si Naruto lebih parah lagi, hanya pakai boxer doang! Nyahahaha…Ajib tuh! XD

Suasana kantin kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja. Padahal setengah jam yang lalu, ini adalah medan perang untuk kami. Siswa-siswa sudah banyak yang kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya. Beberapa anak PMR sudah sedia membawa tandu untuk menggotong korban-korban yang bergelimpangan. Pein, dia sudah tepar dan berdarah-darah gitu. Naruto dan yang lainnya juga kondisinya gak jauh beda kayak si Pein.

"Maaf ya, Sas! Aku gak dapat makanan hari ini," kata Itachi yang menghampiriku. Aku merengut sebal.

Ya memang sih, dia suka berbagi makanan denganku. Kalau tidak, aku aduin dia ke Kaa-san dan berakhir dengan pantatnya yang digebukin sapu oleh Kaa-san. Hoho…aku emang suka kalo liat dia menderita. Tapi meski begitu, aku tetep sayaaang sama dia.

"Sumpah, Sas! Aku cuma makan mie goreng, tiga kepal onigiri, lima tusuk dango dan dua gelas es jeruk. Cuma segitu, gak lebih!"

Hehehe, cuma ya? Dia bilang cuma? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang tidak makan sama sekali?

Kutarik kata-kataku barusan. Aku sangat sebaaaaal padanya! Kupastikan di rumah kau bakalan digebukin sama Kaa-san lagi!

…

"Fuh…" setelah Itachi pergi, aku menghela nafas. Dari pertama kali bersekolah di sini, aku hanya 19 kali mendapatkan makanan ringan di kantin ini. Sungguh sial sekali!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Bukankah masih ada hari esok? Dan kupastikan besok aku tidak akan gagal untuk yang ke-264 kalinya. Osh!

**FIN**

* * *

Gezzzz...jadi begitulah sodara-sodara! Ada yang berniat masuk ke sekolah elit ini? XD

Perhatian ya, kepala sekolah di sini itu si Orochimaru loh! Ya iyalah, masa sekolah khusus cowok Kepsek-nya si Tsunade? Bisa digrepe-grepe tuh si Tsunade. Kalo si oro kan pasti gak bakalan digrepe-grepe tuh. Lagian siapa juga yang demen uler bangkotan kayak dia. Dibayar juga pada ogah kali! Gila, dari anggota Akatsuki yang punya hoki cuma si Oro ya? Dia bisa jadi kepsek gitu! X3

Tapi sejak kapan dia miara babi? Ah, mungkin udah bosen kali sama si Manda! *ditelen manda*

Oya, saya juga bikin versi Death Note-nya juga loh! Kalo ada waktu, sempetin (harus sempet) baca yah! Soalnya dari awal juga saya bikinnya di DN.

Yaudah, ada yang mau kirim-kirim salam sama korban perang kali ini? Review yap! Terutaa yang udah ketwa-ketiwi sendiri pas baca ini!*digiles*

Ciao!


End file.
